Master Pho
"Master Pho" is the twentieth episode of the first season of ''The Replacements''. Synopsis In order to fight Donny Rottweiler, Todd signs up for a karate class. Then he replaces the meek karate teacher with Agent K’s martial arts trainer, Master Pho. Plot Todd comes out of the movie theater with Agent K, still excited over the karate movie they just saw. Dick and Riley, on the other hand, sing the theme from the Rainbow Jumper movie they watched, irritating C.A.R. to no end. The next day at the schoolyard, Todd is still pumped from that movie. Donny Rottweiler sneaks up on Jacobo and Shelton and tosses them like rag dolls. Todd imitates the karate moves from the movie and kicks Donny in the stomach, but Donny doesn’t feel a thing. Donny ties Todd to the tetherball pole. That afternoon, Todd asks his mother to teach him martial arts so he could beat up Donny. Agent K teaches Todd that martial arts isn’t about inflicting violence, and that violence doesn’t solve everything. She tells her son that she was trained by Master Pho, the greatest martial artist in the world, but Master Pho is now a recluse. After some pleading, Agent K enrolls her son in a karate class at the community center. Todd is the only person in karate class. The mild-mannered karate teacher introduces himself as Master Craig; he believes that karate should always be used for defense, and that karate isn’t just about fighting—it’s a way of life. He attempts to instill the value of patience in Todd by making him watch a cocoon. In Master Craig's words, “even the tiniest creature, with patience, can escape the tightest bonds.” Todd quickly gets bored, and he calls Fleemco to replace Master Craig with the greatest karate teacher ever. The next day, Todd returns to karate class to see that Master Craig isn’t there. Instead, Master Pho himself materializes from a puff of smoke. Master Pho realizes he’s about to train Agent K’s son. The trainer teaches Todd a lesson in “Pho-Fu”. Todd learns that Pho-Fu is primarily used for offense—the exact opposite of Master Craig’s teachings. Master Pho also abuses Todd like a dog whenever he fails. After lots of grueling training, Master Pho shows Todd a special finishing move. Todd doesn’t feel anything at first, but then he sees that his pants are down. Later, at school, Donny chases down Jacobo and Shelton to beat them up. Todd performs Master Pho’s move on Donny, and everyone gets a good look at Donny’s unicorn underwear. When Todd arrives home, Agent K grabs Todd with a grappling hook. Still believing Master Craig is Todd’s trainer, Agent K wonders what Master Craig is teaching Todd. Agent K announces that she and Dick are going to the community center to get to the bottom of it. Dick decides to stay with Riley. He'd rather go to the Rainbow Jumper Convention with his daughter, though he doesn’t admit it out loud. At the community center, Todd tells Master Pho that he brought his mother with him. Out of the blue, the trainer grabs Todd and ties him up with rope, proclaiming he’ll get ultimate revenge on Agent K. The super-spy mom somersaults in, ready to fight Master Pho. Todd is totally confused about the whole thing. Agent K explains that many years ago, she went to Master Pho purportedly for martial arts training; as it turns out, it was an undercover sting operation to bust his bank-robbing karate gang. Master Pho swore revenge ever since, and he now has Agent K exactly where he wants her. Todd watches helplessly as Agent K and Master Pho battle each other. Then, he hears Master Craig’s words of wisdom: “Even the tiniest creatures can escape the tightest bonds.” Todd breaks free from the rope. It wasn't actually a voice in his head; Master Craig was in the other room the whole time—there was a hole in the wall from one of Agent K’s lasers. Now it’s three against one. Master Craig literally twists himself into a pretzel trying to take down Master Pho. Todd then uses Master Pho’s move against him, but Master Pho is wearing suspenders. Master Pho grabs Todd and uses him as a human shield. Todd uses his feet to snap Master Pho’s suspender straps against his chest, stunning him long enough for Agent K to capture him in a net. Agent K and Todd return home to see Riley laying down with a massive headache, and Dick in a Rainbow Jumper sweater. Mr. Daring jumps on the living room table and belts out the Rainbow Jumper theme song. Category:Episodes Category:Season One